채플린 그리말두스
상위 항목: 스페이스 마린 블랙 템플러의 하이 채플린, 헬스리치의 영웅 HIGH CHAPLAIN OF THE BLACK TEMPLARSCODEX : SPACE MARINES(2013), 6th Edition, p117, HERO OF HELSREACHCODEX : BLACK TEMPLARS(2005), 4th Edition, p46 설정 채플린 그리말두스는 수백년 동안 스페이스 마린으로서 싸워왔지만, 블랙 템플러의 하이 채플린이란 이름을 걸고 싸운 지는 불과 수십여년밖에 되지 않았다. 다른 채플린들과는 다르게 그리말두스는 수사적인 말보다는 직접 행동하는 것으로써 아군을 고양시키는 것을 선호하지만, 드물게 그가 연설을 할 때면 그의 목소리는 다른 사람들이 그 말에 집중하게 한다.CODEX : SPACE MARINES(2013), 6th Edition, p117 대개 빈쿨루스 성전(Vinculus Crusade)라고 알려져 있는 불과 피의 전투(The Battle of Fire and Blood)에서 하이 채플린 모드레드가 쓰러진 이후, 하이 마샬 헬브레히트의 명에 따라 그리말두스는 블랙 템플러의 배틀 바지 이터널 크루세이더(Eternal Crusader)의 안에 있는 돈의 검(Sword of Dorn)의 앞에서 채플린의 맹세를 하여 마샬의 소드 브레스런에서 하이 채플린으로 승급하게 된다.CODEX : BLACK TEMPLARS(2005), 4th Edition, p46 헬스리치(Helsreach) 하이 채플린이 된 지 얼마 되지 않아 그리말두스는 가즈쿨이 일으킨 제 3차 아마겟돈 전쟁에 참전하게 되고, 그는 하이 마샬이 우주에서 함대를 지휘하는 동안 블랙 템플러를 이끌고 하이브 헬스리치를 방어하는 임무를 맡게 된다. 수많은 오크들이 두 달 가까이 헬스리치를 공격했고, 오크의 공세는 방어선의 중심에 위치한 황제 승천의 사원(Temple of the Emperor Ascendant)에까지 닿게 되었다. 민병대와 임페리얼 가드가 후퇴하는 상황에서 블랙 템플러를 이끌고 물러서지 않던 그리말두스는 그 유명한 외침으로 후퇴하는 아군들을 불러세웠다. "지금 이 자리가 내 무덤이 될 것이며, 나는 승리하거나 죽을 것이다!(I have dug my grave in this place and I will either triumph or I will die!)" 그 직후 전투가 격화되면서 싸움의 여파를 견디지 못한 황제 승천의 사원은 홀로 전투를 벌이던 그리말두스와 오크 무리들 위로 무너져내렸고, 모두가 그가 죽었을 거라 생각했다. 그러나 그리말두스는 사원의 폐허 속에서 살아남았고, 아포데카리들이 말하길 그가 살아난 것은 기적이라고 했다. 헬스리치 전투 이후 아마겟돈에 불의 계절(Season of Fire)이 찾아왔을 때, 그리말두스는 아마겟돈으로부터 헬스리치의 영웅이라는 칭호를 얻게 된다. 또한 황제 승천의 사원의 폐허에서 찾아낸 세 가지 유물, 사원의 기둥의 잔해, 황제의 깃발, 해명의 성수반의 성수를 증여받게 되었고, 그 유물들을 서비터들이 운반하여 전장으로 나서게 했다.CODEX : BLACK TEMPLARS(2005), 4th Edition, p46-47, NOVEL : HELSREACH(2010) 피와 불(Blood and Fire) 그러던 중 그리말두스는 임페리얼 피스트의 파운딩 챕터, 셀레스티얼 라이온의 스톰 이글의 잔해를 발견하고, 거기서 나온 메세지를 따라 셀레스티얼 라이온을 찾게 된다. 인퀴지션의 음모에 의해 챕터의 대다수가 함정에 빠져 전멸한 셀레스티얼 라이온의 생존자를 이끄는 프라이드 리더(Pride leader, 셀레스티얼 라이온의 서전트) 에케인 두바쿠(Ekene Dubaku)는 오크와 싸우다 명예롭게 죽겠다고 하며 그리말두스의 도움을 거절한다. 그럼에도 불구하고 셀레스티얼 라이온을 도울 방법을 찾던 그리말두스는 가즈쿨의 추격을 위해 함대에 합류하라는 하이 마샬 헬브레히트의 명령을 거절하고, 하이브 헬스리치에 주둔하던 임페리얼 가드를 지휘하는 쿠로프(Kurov) 장군과 함께 셀레스티얼 라이온을 구원한다. 그 뒤 블랙 템플러의 스트라이크 크루저, 일곱째 아들의 검(Blade of the Seventh Son)을 증여받은 셀레스티얼 라이온의 새로운 챕터 마스터, 에케인 두바쿠의 감사를 받은 그리말두스는 가즈쿨의 추격을 위해 다시금 헬브레히트의 함대에 합류한다.NOVEL : BLOOD AND FIRE(2013) 미니어쳐 게임CODEX : SPACE MARINES(2013), 6th Edition, p117 블랙 템플러 챕터 택틱스를 쓸 경우 사용 가능한 스페셜 캐릭터 중 하나이다. 4판 독자 코덱스 시절에는 야릭의 것과 비슷한 부활 룰이 붙어있었지만, 여러 스탯 조정과 함께 현재는 잇 윌 낫 다이로 바뀌었다. 그리고 그리말두스 자신은 일정 범위 내에 있는 모든 블랙 템플러 마린에게 사기와 근접전 버프를 부여해준다. 또한, 헬스리치의 유물을 가지고 있다는 설정에 걸맞게 포인트를 주고 유물을 운반하는 세노바이트 서비터(Cenobyte Servitor)를 불러올 수 있고, 서비터는 일정 범위 내에 있는 블랙 템플러 마린에게 필 노 페인을 부여한다.Codex: Space Marines, 7th Edition, p.128 출처 분류:스페이스 마린